Let's Pretend That This Could Work
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: CONTAINS HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS! - This is the story about how after Gaea was finally defeated, two unlikely people started to fall in love. Story is better than summary. Jico (Jason/Nico) Romance. This ship needs to happen. T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I grab Nico's wrist, and yell:

"Listen!"

"Stop it!" Nico says, and for the first time in all the time I've known him, tears start to stream down his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it! Hazel surprised me. I didn't mean to tell them, I just...I had to explain something to them" I say. Nico starts to kick me in the shin, and pull his arm away, but not as hard as I was expecting. He knows I'm stronger than him.

"I hate you, Jason Grace! You don't know anything about me! You had no right to tell them anything!" Nico screams.

"I'm sorry" I say, letting go of his wrist. Nico pulls away, but doesn't run. I look at him, his black hair dangling over his eyes, that are full of tears that are now staining his face. I take him by the shoulders, and kiss him, passionately. Nico squirms, but doesn't move away. He seems more startled at this, than angry. I put one hand on his cheek, and the other in his messy black hair. I can feel his tears against his cheek, slowly falling onto mine. I pull away, gently, and place my forehead against his. "I'm sorry, Nico."

"It's...it's...getting better" Nico says.

Maybe I should tell you the story of how we got here. I love this story, because it's ours. Mine and Nico's, or at least, how it got to where we are now.

_A Week Earlier_.

It had been four days since we set Gaea back to sleep, but it was not fun. Once Nico, Reyna and Coach returned the statue, Reyna stayed at Camp Half Blood. Not a long stay, just a few days. She was tired. Coach stayed as well, having finally gotten home to Mellie, and his new born child, a girl, named Amy. Nico returned to the _Argo II_ to give his goodbyes. He was going to leave, but he ended up staying a lot longer than he expected. When Hazel saw him, she threw her arms around him, tightly, and talked to him about how much she missed him. Him was awkward around Percy, of course. Annabeth hugged him. Nico wasn't pleased with this, but he wasn't as mad as he could be. Everyone talked to him, until he finally got to me. I just waved, and said it's good to have you back. I knew Nico was planning on leaving. He told me that what seemed like months ago. I wasn't in love with the idea. Nico and I became friends over time, or at least I thought so. Nico, not so much, I guess, but he didn't hate me. He felt embarrassed around me, because I was the only one who knew about him. I don't care about that. I am fine. That doesn't change Nico at all, and I need to be supportive. If I weren't, Nico wouldn't have even returned to the _Argo II_.

We all talked, and exchanged stories. Nico explained about how Octavian had tricked the legion into believing that the Greeks were planning an attack against them at the moment, and the legion started the war. Reyna and the others got there just before anyone got hurt. She, Nico and Hedge pulled the statue with them, and they all stopped. Chiron was the one who stepped forward, and he declared that the war was over. Reyna than stripped Octavian of any leadership, and sent him to the lowest rank there was, where he'd have to spend everyday with Ryan Daniels, a child of Mercury, who was incredibly annoying, and untrustworthy. Nico was the one who escorted him out of the Camp, since he was now banned. He had almost started a war. Nico told him off later on. I almost hugged Nico at this point, but his face had dropped when telling this. I'm guessing it was because Nico was going to leave soon. I was upset about that, not going to lie. Nico and I had finally become friends. I wanted to be his friend at either of the camps, and showed him people can be supportive, and it is his choice if he wants to come out or not. But I just wanted to be his friend, that's all.

We told Nico our story, which he liked hearing about. He even smiled, when I explained about how cool a thing that Hazel did was. How she destroyed two giants at the same time. She had help from Aphrodite...er...I mean Venus, it was Venus that time. Hazel never told us why Venus had appeared. It was a secret, I guess. Venus just hit both the giants on the shoulder, both exhausted, and Hazel cut right threw them. Nico kissed Hazel's forehead.

"That's my little sister, everyone" He said, with a small grin. Hazel scoffed.

"I'm technically older than you. I died back two years before you were even born" She said.

"Yeah, well, I'm emotionally fourteen, and you thirteen" He said, quietly, dropping his gaze.

A few hours passed. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the stairs of the deck, just out of ear shot, Leo in the control room, Hazel in the stables, Piper in her room, and Frank in the dining hall. I stood on deck, and Nico walked to me, standing beside me.

"So you're serious about leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah" Nico nodded. "But what ties me to here, anyway? Percy? Ha, like that is ever going to happen. I am not wanted. What's it to you?"

"You are wanted! By Hazel. By Percy, even if it isn't romantically. He wants to be your friend. Same with Annabeth. Same with me, man" I said.

"Thanks, but Hazel and I can see each other any time we want, so that doesn't count. Percy and Annabeth will quickly forget about me. And you have a lot of other friends. You'll forget about me, like everyone else" Nico said, with a sigh.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. I heard Annabeth talk about you lots when you and Reyna were returning the statue. Percy agreed on most. And I wouldn't forget about you. I'm _not_ that kind of person" I say. Nico scoffed, and didn't say anything, until about ten minutes, he moves to look at the water from the deck.

"You haven't told anyone, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. I don't want anyone to know, especially him."

"I know" I said. "I know you probably aren't in the mood, but haven't you ever considered someone else? Like a guy from one of the camps?"

"Shut up! You don't understand that subject!" Nico yelled, with a scowl.

"It can't be that much different from liking girls" I said. "Just with shorter hair, and a lot less cleavage."

Nico let a small giggle slip, but than shut his mouth, and scowled again. "No, it's more than that."

"I know" I said, with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need any sympathy from you! You have it all, now don't you? All the friends, the girlfriend of your dreams, all the chances, plus, you're a son of Jupiter! A lot less people hate _you_. You have it all" Nico said.

"Okay, I don't know what's it's like to be you. Not at all. Because I'm able to let people be friends with me! I'm able to fall in love and not be scared! I take the chances when they're thrown at me, and it isn't that often! And I can't control my parentage!" I yelled. "Yeah, you're right, I don't know what it is like to be you, so why don't you let me try? I want to be your friend, Nico! And I would be, if you let me!"

"Go to Hell, Jason!" Nico yelled, storming off the deck. I sighed. I don't even know why I try. Nico always gets mad at me, when all I want is a friendship. It's like that word is from a language Nico doesn't understand or something.

I walked to my cabin, a little upset with myself for bringing it up. I should know better by now.

The next morning, I walked to the dining hall. The only other person there was Hazel. She was reading a magazine, and seemed to not be enjoying it, and muttering to herself something about how she doesn't understand why Piper and Annabeth like it so much. I sit down. We are both silent. Hazel doesn't look up. Now, I like Hazel. We did that one awesome mission together with the turtle and the thief, but she freaks me out. She can control what we see, and what we can't see. We have become friends, but I'm still a bit weary around her.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning" She answered, not looking up.

"Watcha reading?" I asked. Hazel looked up, and gave me a look of pure hatred. I was taken aback, not sure why she seemed so upset.

"What could possess you to say something so rude to Nico, that he'd want to leave the ship? He wanted to get away from you, and he didn't tell me his reasoning! He tells me _everything_. And I mean everything. I convinced him not to, but don't you ever say anything to him again!" Hazel yelled. I sigh.

"I didn't say _anything_. I offered a friendship, and than...well, I told him the truth. He doesn't let anyone in" I said. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what my brother has been threw. Have you ever heard of Bianca?" Hazel asked, her eyes sharp.

"Yes, I have, actually" I say.

"Fine, but I remember that you were trying to convince the rest of the ship not to save him when we first found out about it. You wanted to go straight to the doors and leave my brother to die. If you ever say anything rude to him again, so help me I will tell him about it, and he'll be even more mad" Hazel said.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I offended him, and I'm sorry I was considering that. I regret both of them" I exclaimed. Hazel nodded.

"Okay, that's all I wanted" She said. "What are you doing up so early? I thought Nico and I were the only ones who got up at this hour."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hazel gave a dry laugh, still not completely forgiving me.

"Clocks broken again? It's 6:30."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep" I heard a dark voice behind me. Both Hazel and I jumped, and turned our heads to see Nico di Angelo leaning against the doorway.

"Nice to know you care so much, Grace" Nico said, with a sneer.

"I...umm" I said. "I don't mean it, now!"

"I know. Just messing with you. Morning Hazel" Nico said, with the sneer still on his face.

"Good morning" Hazel said, after she shock left her. Hazel is more used to this than me. She's known Nico for at least a month or two longer.

Nico walked to the counter, and poured himself a cup. Than he got another, and poured the rest of the coffee into it. I looked at Hazel, noticing she already had a cup. I knit my eyebrows together, confused. Nico notices little things like who has a coffee cup and who doesn't.

"What do you take in your coffee, Grace?" Nico asked.

"Uhh..." I said, a little shocked. "Just cream."

Nico took both the cups and put one in front of me. He moved to the other side of the table, next to his sister.

"Thanks" I said. Nico nodded. Hazel looked from me to him, and than back and me, raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked.

"Friends. We're friends" Nico said. Hazel punched him in the shoulder. Nico let out a small squeal. "What the hell, Hazel?!"

"You don't have _friends_. You explained that very thoroughly when we first met" Hazel said.

"I do now" Nico said, clutching his shoulder. I'm pretty sure Hazel is the only person who is allowed to do that, or the only person who is able to get him to squeal like that. It is a lot more high pitched than I was expecting.

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, something is going on right now. I'm going to figure it out. Maybe not today, but I'm going to figure all this out" Hazel said, standing up. "Gotta go mind the deck. Leo isn't up yet, and I'm the only other person who knows how to drive. Just a quick break. Bye."

Hazel left the room. I sipped the coffee, quietly, staring at the floor.

"She doesn't know, and she won't find out" Nico said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know" Nico said, uncomfortable. He looks like every single muscle in his body just tensed.

"I won't tell her" I said.

"Thanks, Jason. For everything" Nico said, standing up and taking his coffee with him. I nodded. I stared at Nico as he walked, not sure if to be shocked or not. Nico is so hard to figure out.

The next day, everyone was going to a restaurant, to celebrate. I was still getting dressed, as well as Nico and Frank. Frank got dressed faster of course, and headed down. All the girls were already there, so I was in trouble. This was a huge celebration for us, and they wanted to have a very formal kind of dinner. The kind where black tie isn't optional. My problem is I don't know how to put on a tie. I walked onto deck, in case any of the girls had come back. Nico was the only one there, fidgeting with his collar. He looked up and stopped when I approached him.

"Reyna's coming tonight" Nico blurted. "I Iris messaged her yesterday. She's on her way right now."

"Cool" I said. "Are any of the girls here? Annabeth, perhaps? I'm guessing they know how to put on a tie better than me."

Nico let a laugh slip, and walked up to me, and started to fix all the mistakes I did when I attempted it.

"You could have just asked, you know. I know I'm no girl, but my Mom taught me when I was younger. Not all girls know, though. Bianca didn't know. Annabeth probably knows, of course. Hazel is learned. It was in her school that you needed to know, even if you're a girl. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, so I'd be shocked if she didn't know. There." Nico stepped away, and gave a brief smile. I looked down. It was perfected.

"Thanks, Nico" I said. Nico nodded. He looked up, and sighed.

"You should style your hair differently. Don't tell anyone I said that, or did any of this. They'll never ever let me forget it" Nico said. He put his hands up, and without me eve questioning, he brushed up hair over to the side with his fingers. Nico smiled. His hands were warm, which is surprising because usually he feels very cold. Like when I picked him up to fly him over where we met Cupid. He was freezing, and it was warm out. But today, his hands were warm. Only than did I notice his fingers were still in my hair, and he moved them away, as if he were realizing that, too.

"Sorry. I just...when I thought I liked girls, back when I was eight, there was this really pretty blond named Jenna. I realized I only liked her as a friend, but her hair...you remind me of her" Nico said. Nico seems to get even more pale, if that's possible. "We should go now, the boat is making me a little sick."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. Because I liked his smaller hand in my hair. It felt really nice. Even nicer than when Piper puts her hands in my hair. I don't know why I liked it, but it just felt really good.

I followed Nico off the boat, and down the street. He walked quickly. I caught up with him, and he seemed to slow down more. We were both silent. Nico put his hands in his pockets, of his dark jeans. He didn't go as formal as everyone else, but he did try. Hazel convinced him to at least wear a button down shirt and a tie. Nico looked rather nice. Better than the others, anyway. The girls looked nice, as well. Piper was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees, and her hair in a braid. The dress was elbow length. She looked beautiful, though. Annabeth wore a bright red dress, that also went down to her knees, but hers was sleeveless. Hazel wore a yellow skirt and white shirt. She had her hair down, but more organized. All three looked beautiful. I wasn't sure what Reyna was going to wear, but she always looked beautiful.

Nico kicked a rock as he walked. He muttered to himself about a few different things. I couldn't hear him, very well. I only caught snippets of words, and not much else.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Nico nodded, looking at the ground. He's not a very good liar. "Tell me the truth. Come on, I'm your friend, remember?"

"Yeah, but friends bud out, when they are supposed to" Nico said.

"But friends also try to help, when they need to" I said.

"Fine! I don't want to be going to this with Reyna" Nico said. "We agreed to be each others date for this. We liked each others company during the journey, but I don't want to go to this with her."

"I know" I said. "I have an idea."

"What?" Nico asked, with a skeptical glance. This is the first time he's looked up since we started walking.

"Take my hand" I said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"What? _You'll_ be my date?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"Reyna and Piper can go together. They just won't know it" I said.

"This isn't...like...an actual date though, right?" Nico asked.

"Well, I don't know" I said, starting to look at the ground. We stayed silent for a few minutes. I could sense Nico's hesitation, which made my surprise even greater when Nico's hand slipped into mine.

"Don't tell anyone" He said. I smiled, and nodded. I didn't know what I was doing, or why I abandoned Piper like that, but all I knew is this felt right. It felt better than anything else. I have to admit, I still really like it.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. I'm sorry, I ship this so much after House Of Hades, and so far, I'm the first to post a romance about them, post House of Hades. They are just so darn cute! I hope I wasn't to OOC, but this is a fanfiction. Not all the facts need to be the same, cause in this, Jason and Piper's relationship is starting to get pretty rocky. Please review! I feel like I'm the only one who ships this *cries.***

**Coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey, sorry about taking so long! I've had a lot of writing to do, though. But here is chapter two! Sorry it's so short. Anyway, please review! I hope you like!**

**Coffee**

* * *

Nico was barely holding my hand anymore. His fingers were just laced threw mine. Every couple minutes, he'd tighten his grip, so that our hands wouldn't pull apart completely. I still have no idea why I wanted to hold his hand. I guess I feel bad for him. He's the strongest demigod I've ever known. Heck, not just demigod, anyone! He is stronger and braver than _anyone_ I've ever known.

With Nico's other hand, he brushes his fingers threw his hair, fussing and cursing under his breath about how people will notice that we were holding hands. The only other time I've ever actually seen Nico nervous was when we were at Cupid's. He is a lot less nervous now, but it is still strange to see him like this. He is almost always seen as the one in the background, who either has no problems at all, or no one notices them. I know so many people at out table will be shocked to see Nico so worried. I think that Nico shouldn't worry to much. I mean, I know that he doesn't want anyone to know that he is gay, but if we don't mention it, no one will know. Besides, I used to hold hands with boys, and it wasn't meant as a romantic thing at all. It just depends on who you are. But it means a lot more to Nico, I can tell. Not holding hands with me personally, but holding hands in general seems to have a much deeper meaning to Nico.

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to" I said. Nico did nothing for a few minutes.

"I don't know how they'll react" Nico said.

"Hey, this is only romantic if both of us want it to be. If you want, this can totally just be a friendly thing. I've done this before, a lot" I said.

"I know. I just don't want them to find out" Nico said, with anxiety, and a scowl on his face.

"Cheer up. They won't" I said. Nico took a deep breath, and stopped fidgeting about.

We near the restaurant. Nico's hand tightens around mine, but the look on his face is normal. Well, normal for Nico, that is.

Nico and I walk into the Restaurant. I don't let go of Nico's hand. We walk to the table where everyone else sits. Reyna looks stunning. Her hair is down. It is very wavy. I've never noticed that before. She wears a lacy white dress with spaghetti straps. I forgot how nice Reyna's laugh is, or how pretty her smile can be. Hazel and Frank are both chatting. Leo is playing with his spoon, and talking intently to Hazel, who doesn't seem to hear him. Percy's arm is around Annabeth's shoulders. I look at Nico's face, which looks pained. Piper sits next to Reyna, and across from Annabeth. Piper smiles and talks with both girls. Hazel's eyes dart up when she sees Nico and I walk in. A smile creeps onto her lips. She looks at our hands, and for a second her eyebrows raise, than a sly smile. Hazel seemed like to only person who noticed us.

"Hey, guys" Hazel said, drawing everyone's attention to Nico and I. Everyone said hi, and Nico dropped my hand. I sighed. The only two seats left were right next to each other, so Nico and I were going to be sitting closer than planned. I don't know what to say about that. I don't know if I'm happy or not. I'm not angry about it, that's for sure.

Nico took the seat that was beside Hazel, and I sat next to him. Piper sits across from me. She takes my hand and starts to chat away about stuff. I try to listen, but my ADHD clicks in, and I can barely. The only thing that is catching my attention is Nico. He is the perfect example of feeling alone in a crowd. Even though almost everyone is happy to see him, he doesn't take notice in the face. He stares at the table, paying no attention to the rest of us. Piper stops to take a breath, and turns to talk to Reyna. They get along surprisingly well. I let go of Piper's hand, and I turn to Nico.

"You okay, man?" I asked.

"Yeah" Nico said. I look up, to see Hazel's vibrant gold eyes staring intently at Nico and I.

"Jason, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hazel asked, causally.

"Sure" I say, with a small smile.

"Outside" Hazel said, impatient.

"Okay" I said back, backing off slightly. People usually deny how scary Hazel can be when she gets mad or impatient, but she is a child of Pluto, but she can become terrifying when she wants to. I stand up, and Hazel does too. Nico had a pained look, and stared down at the table. He kicked his feet away, and nestled in the shadowy corner of the table. No one seemed to notice. I gave him a half smile, when Hazel beckoned me away. We walked outside, and her eyes scanned me.

"You have been really kind to my brother. Ever since you two got back from Croatia, you've been acting weird. I usually like weird, but Nico never just...walks inside of a restaurant holding hands with someone, or talks to them, or even smiles usually. Only if it is someone seriously special" Hazel said. "I know my brother. I know him better than you know him. He may have told you a secret of his, because Olympus knows he has a lot, but that doesn't make you a friend. But, he does consider _you_ one, and this is a very new look on Nico. So spill it out. I've put this puzzle together."

"We're friends. He's just a good friend, and I'm trying to be friendly" I said.

"_Please_" Hazel exclaimed. "Before Croatia, you were terrified of him. Tell me."

"No" I said. "If I tell you this, I have to tell you everything, and I promised him I wouldn't say a word."

Hazel raised an eyebrow at me, and scanned me again.

"Jason, do you like him? Like, have a crush on my brother?" She asked. "Piper has taught me how to sense this sort of thing, and you look at him different. You're cheeks turn brighter, and your pupils grow bigger every time Nico enters a room. I never thought you were bisexual or anything, but the way you look at him is very suspicious."

"What?!" I asked, my voice higher pitched than I expected, and it still was when I kept talking. "No! Of course not! I...I really like Piper. We're together...we're..."

"Not happy" Hazel said. "Piper explained. It's little things. Piper notices it, too. She'd rather you just tell her, than keep this going."

I slumped onto a bench.

"She...she's not happy, anymore?" I asked. "She told you this?"

"A few weeks after Percy and Annabeth had fallen, Piper and I became best friends. We tell each other everything. I taught her plenty about sword fighting, and she helped me grasp using the Mist. I'm sorry Jason" Hazel said. "But I know you aren't happy either."

"I..." I said, realization hitting me. She was right. I was happier when I was talking to Nico. I did smile brighter. My day brightened when his shadowy figure slumped into a room. With Piper...I don't know. I feel like I love her like I love Leo. She's my best friend. But I feel weird when I kiss her, or say I love her, and hug her romantically. But I was a lot happier when I carried and flew with Nico. It felt better that way. It's weird. I never considered being gay, or bi.

"Just tell her. And with Nico...don't try to do anything, unless he does something, first. Nico has threatened to disappear before, and I don't want him, too. I'm so scared that he's serious. So please take this slowly, and think about him, more than yourself" Hazel said.

"I don't care about Nico in that way. He's my friend" I insisted. Hazel gave me a sympathetic look.

"Want me to ask Piper to come out here?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. Hazel nodded, and walked back inside, with a grim look on her face. I put my head in my hands, and I sighed. Well, I'm not going to stop being friends with Nico, no matter how awkward it gets. Why is Hazel clever? Why did Piper have to teach her this? Why did they have to make me realize that I like Nico? Just...why?

Piper walks out, with a look on her face as though she were deep in thought. I stood up, and I hugged her.

"Pipes" I started. "You're...you're amazing, beautiful, and my best friend in the whole world. But...after these couple months I just..."

Piper stopped me with a kiss.

"Okay, I get it. I know what you're going to say. Alright. But just as long as we can still be friends" She said, quietly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said, with a smile.

"I have to...get something from the ship" She said, and starting to walk in the opposite direction. I nodded, and walked back into the Restaurant, down to the table, and sat again beside Nico. Everyone was silent, and they all looked at me.

"You look pale" Annabeth noted.

"Piper and I broke up" I said. Hazel nodded.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"She went back to the ship. Said she needed something" I said. Annabeth and Hazel's eyes flashed with anger as if to yell "YOU IDIOT!"

"What?" I asked.

"You are clueless" Annabeth said, as Hazel and her got up from the table, and got up. My eyes narrowed.

"What did I do?" I asked. Everyone was silent, except for Nico.

"She's a girl. You probably didn't comfort her very much. When daughters of Aphrodite break up, or just pretty much any girl, they need their friends. When a girl says I'll be right back, she usually means I won't be right back, I'm gonna go sob for hours. She'll be okay, but she was just looking for a bit more comfort" Nico said, quietly, looking at the ground. He said nothing else for the rest of the night. Piper, Hazel and Annabeth showed back up. Reyna snickered a bit, but didn't say much. Leo asked Piper multiple times if she were alright.

We all left eventually. Most were giggling, and running around, and celebrating random different things. I'm pretty sure Hazel and Frank followed Leo off to watch him jump into a river. Nico and I were the last two in the restaurant. I still hadn't finished my food, and neither had Nico. We had already paid, but we still were tired, and needed to finish eating. It was an awkward silence between us.

"Why did you break up with Piper?" Nico asked.

"It wasn't working out. We still like each other and all but we weren't happy and..." I said, trailing off.

"You're hiding something. There's another reason" He said.

"No, not really" I slumped.

"I don't give a rip what it is about, but you obviously have another reason for breaking up with her. You two were happy" He said. "I see much more than people think, and you two seemed to be like you were in love."

"Well, we weren't. There's...I guess there's someone else, thanks to Hazel for pointing it out" I grunted.

"Hazel?" Nico asked. "What did she point out? Who? What's her name?"

"Uhh..." I said. "No, doesn't matter. They aren't interested."

"They?" Nico purred. "It's a boy. You're trying to hide something. If it were a girl, you'd say 'she,' but you said 'they.'"

"Yeah" I said, not really willing to fight with him. I was really tired, and everyone was loud.

"Okay, say no more. Don't really care, anyway. Nice seeing you. And thanks...for tonight, with the hand thing...you aren't that bad, Grace. You and Hazel...I'll visit you two, someday" He said.

"Wait" I said, turning. "You're leaving now?"

"Not now. When we get back to the Camps. We'll be there in about a week" He said.

"Okay" I nodded. Nico got up, and walked away, saying a quick goodbye. _One week to change his mind._

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. Please review! It will get better, I promise. I just needed this chapter for a little breakup, and I'm not good with that, but it will be better from here on in. Review please!**

**Coffee.**

**Also, JICO FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

It'd been three days since the Dinner Party. Reyna had decided to sail to New Rome with us. She told us little stories about what she thought Camp Half-Blood was like. She didn't really like it, since it wasn't as serious as Camp Jupiter. I love that about Camp Half-Blood. I mean, it is serious. Most of it is train, train, train, but Chiron prepares us more subtly. He lets us take breaks more often. He lets us sleep in. With Camp Jupiter, the only thing that matters to them is training. I have more friends at Camp Half-blood, because I am allowed to get to know the Campers. Not so much, at Camp Jupiter.

I wish that when we got home, I could've brought all my friends with me back to Camp Half-blood. But Hazel and Frank are going to Camp Jupiter, Annabeth and Percy haven't decided. Leo and Piper are the only ones who are going back for sure. Nico is leaving for good. Reyna is still Praetor. I'm going to where I think is home, but I may be leaving Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Nico. I'll have the two I started my journey with, but not the people who became my best friends even quicker. That's why I wish Reyna and Chiron would decide to combine the Camps. Than I'd have all my friends, except for Nico. I guess there is no fun way out of this. If I go to Camp Jupiter, I'll be very unhappy, but I'll definitely have Hazel, Reyna and Frank. If I go to Camp Half-Blood, I'll have Leo and Piper. I can't chose! I wish we were all just going to Camp Half-Blood! That way I could have all my friends with me! Hazel and I are still weary of each other, but she is still my friend! Frank and I never got to know each other very well, but he's saved my Roman rumpus a billion times! I hate that this quest is over! I just don't want anyone to leave! Over all this time, I've grown to care about all of them, but every single solution leaves out a few friends. Every single solution leaves out Nico, too, and I don't want that. He's my friend, and thanks to Hazel, I think he's more than a friend. I hate every solution. I just want to have everyone I love at one Camp. All my friends. All the people I care about. The people I know I can't see are the two people who are most important to me! Thalia, and Nico. None of this is fair. Why did I have to go on this quest just to have this happen?

I had been pacing in my room, trying to find a solution to all of this, but I had nothing. I kept getting frustrated, and hit my fists against my dresser. Thunder and lightening clashed outside the _Argo II_. Dad was mad at me for throwing a fit, but I've never even met him, so I don't care. I walked to my closet, seeing both a Camp Jupiter and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt hanging there. I hit them both away, and tears began to flood my eyes. I don't cry very often, but in this case, I was going to lose all my friends. All the people I need. A knock came from the door, and it opened. It was Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, only other blond on this ship.

"Jason?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head.

"What?!" I asked, flustered.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" She asked.

"Leaving! We're all leaving each other! I'm never going to see half of you again! You, Percy, Hazel, Frank _and_ Reyna are going to Camp Jupiter, while Leo, Piper and I go to Camp Half-Blood and Reyna will band the Camps from ever seeing each other again! It isn't fair!" I shouted. Annabeth took a step into my room, and walked to me. She gave me a hug. Annabeth and I had never really became friends, but I know that I would miss her.

"I know how you feel. And truthfully, I do not want to go to Camp Jupiter even a little bit. I want to go home, to Camp Half-Blood, but Percy is going to Camp Jupiter, and I'm not losing him. I promise that we'll all see each other again. I've been talking to Reyna. Once in every month we're all going to meet up. We aren't going to the other camps, just to see each other, in the protection of my friend Grover Underwood, and his other friends. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. All of us will" Annabeth said. I hugged her back.

"What about Nico?" I asked. "He won't be there."

"I know Nico di Angelo. He may not like me, and he may be weary of me, but I have watched that kid grow up. He will come back, if there is someone special on his mind. After Bianca died, he felt like he had no friends. I tried, but he always turned me down, until he pretended to have a crush on me. I don't know why, but I know he was faking it. Than he got Hazel. He was almost as happy as he was with Bianca. Than he got _you_, now he is that happy. He just hides it under the service. But he was two great friends. He'll come to these for you two" Annabeth said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Daughter of Athena. I know these things" Annabeth said, in a very cheeky tone.

"Thanks Annabeth" I said. Annabeth pulled away, and I wiped the tears from my eyes. She smiled at me. She gave a nod, and started to walk out of my room, until she stopped in the doorway and turned, saying:

"We're about to eat dinner, and Leo said he had a surprise for everyone" And she turned and left for real. I nodded, and sat on my bed, and laid down. I'm glad we get to see each other, but what if Annabeth is wrong? I know Hazel is important to him, but me? Not really. I may be the only one who knows that he's gay, but I'm not the most important person on his mind. I brushed my hair back with my fingers. Why did I have to care about this little death kid so much? I had been terrified of him when he first came aboard. I didn't even want to go back for him when we were going to Ancient Rome. Why now? Why now to I have to care about him? When I'm about to leave?

I sat up, and brushed myself off. This wasn't the time to be upset. I got up, and I started to walk down the hall. I could hear Hazel giggling in her cabin. Leo had shown her the Internet. Frank scurried down the hall, and knocked on Hazel's door. Hazel given one more chuckle than opened the door to her room, and grinned sheepishly at Frank.

"Have you ever heard of Tumblr?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah" Frank said, with a half smile. I turned to them.

"Are you two going to Leo's big surprise thing?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just came to get Hazel" Frank said, swaying from one foot to the other.

"Leo has a surprise?" Hazel asked, with a bright glow in her eyes.

"Uh-huh" I answered. Hazel grinned. She and Frank scampered off to the Deck, and I followed. Hazel looked over her shoulder at me, and winked. My eyebrows knitted together. I didn't understand.

Leo stood on the deck, with a small smile. He turned on some music.

"Yeah! Last night was a dinner party? Lets have a dance party!" He yelled.

"What?!" Reyna yelled.

"Can't dance?" Piper asked.

"No, I can, I just...I don't like it very much" She said. Piper gave her a sympathy smile, and Reyna groaned.

"Come on! It would be fun! I've never danced in my life!" He said. Annabeth, who stood on the other side of the deck, walked to Percy, who was standing next to Frank, who was right beside me. Annabeth took Percy's hands, and he spun her around.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Leo yelled. "Hey Levesque, may I have this dance?"

"Just this one" Hazel said. Frank gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey, it's just a dance" She said, kissing his cheek. She walked to Leo, and he twirled her around. She laughed and grinned, which made Frank uneasy.

I looked to Nico, but he was frowning at Annabeth and Percy. I gestured him over. He shook his head, and took a step into the shadows. My eyes narrowed, and I walked across the deck before he could shadow travel away.

"Come on, this is a celebration! We've been on this ship for months! Almost a whole year. You have been a great part of this adventure, and you aren't going to leave. You don't need to dance, and you don't need to watch them, but you _do_ need to stay" I said, grabbing his shoulder as he turned.

"No, I don't need to stay" He spat. "I don't want to be here!"

"I want you to be here, Hazel wants you to be here, and Annabeth wants you to be here! I know you aren't Annabeth's number one fan, but she cares about you! Come on" I said.

Nico glared at me.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"Because of reasons!"

Nico sighed.

"Fine" He yelled. "I'll stay." I nodded.

–

Nico and I giggled on the deck long after the party. Frank had gotten jealous of Leo, and had turned into a jungle cat. Leo had screamed like a little girl. Hazel had been just laughing the whole time. Nico and I thought Hazel was hilarious. She has both those boys crazy about her. Leo used to be, now he just likes her as a friend, and he flirts with her in a friendly way every once in a while. But Hazel flirts back, so it doesn't really matter. Hazel won't leave Frank.

Nico and I are laughing about how high pitched Leo sounded. It was so funny. We're also telling each other funny stories about our lives. Everyone else has gone to bed.

"You know, you aren't so bad" Nico said, after a while.

"Neither are you" I answered. We're silent for a few more minutes.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded.

"Okay, you go first" He ventured.

"What is your actual favorite color?" I asked.

"Orange" Nico said. "It doesn't have anything to do with Camp Half-Blood. It reminds me of Bianca. She used to wear a lot of orange dresses and blouses. Yours?"

"Blue. Not that surprising. What's your favorite animal?"

"Cat. In Tartarus, they were a lot of kittens scattered. I found most of them. One got away, though, and I never found it again. They were the only nice thing in that pit. They made me happy. I like cats a lot more now. What about you?"

"Probably tigers" I said, a small smile replacing my distant look. We go on and on, until we get to the fourth question, and I stupidly asked: "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Nico went quiet. We stayed quiet for almost five minutes. I was about to say something went Nico whispered "No."

"Really?"

"No, I've never kissed anyone" He said. "It isn't a big deal."

"Okay" I said. A small thought serviced my mind for only a second. What if I kiss him? No. No I won't do that. Nico will freak out. I turned towards the water, and looked out. I heard Nico's footsteps coming closer to me, and his smaller arms wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight" He said. I turned, and hugged him back. This is the first time Nico has hugged me. Almost always I am the one hugging him. Nico pulled away, giving me a half smile, and started to walk away.

I watched him go. I turned back towards the ocean, clutching my stomach, where his arms had just been. He's leaving. Nico di Angelo is leaving, and I will never see him again. This was my last chance. My last chance of anything happening, and I just lost it. Why, Jason?! Why are you such an idiot? It doesn't matter. I'll go to Camp Half-Blood. I'll go home. I might even get back with Piper. But not Nico. No. I need to forget about that.

End Of Chapter.

**AN. Oh my gods that was lame. How did I even just write that right there? What is wrong with me? Sorry guys, usually I'm better at this.**

**News: I'm thinking of writing a drabble set of Nico and Jason holiday stories. They will already be a couple. This story I guess is how they got together. But what do you think?**

**Coffee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Sorry about the intensity in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth and I had become friends after all this. We liked to talk. After that talk we had the day before, we've been getting closer. She is a lot nicer than we give her credit for. Leo didn't like her because she is very strict when it comes to battle plans, and Nico didn't like her for obvious reasons. Frank and Percy adored her, though. I really liked her. She is the only person I had been able to talk to. Not about my problem with Nico, about different things. She didn't judge me, or get worried when I talk about Reyna. She just smiled, and nodded. I feel like I finally have a real friend on this ship. I really care about Piper and Leo, but ow Piper doesn't want anything to do with me, and Leo is...well, he is a bit judge mental.

I like Hazel a lot, but she will kill me if I do anything wrong around Nico. She is so sensitive about that. Percy and I are cool, but we are both very competitive. Frank and I never really talked. So I like Annabeth a lot. The thing about Nico is that I can't really think about him as a friend, because of that conversation Hazel and I had.

Anyway, at that moment, she and I were laughing because she had told this joke. It was hilarious. Annabeth smiled widely, and than it disappears, with a grim look.

"What's wrong, Annie?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just having memories. About Tartarus. I haven't laughed this hard since before we fell into Tartarus. We laughed once there. Twice" Annabeth said, looking at her feet. I hugged her. Annabeth didn't cry, she just stared off into the distance, with bad emotion floating off of her. Annabeth pulled away, quickly.

"Sorry, I just...I don't like being touched anymore. Unless it's Percy hugging me, I really don't like that. Like...at all" Annabeth said.

"That's okay" I said. "Nico doesn't like being touched, either."

"I know" Annabeth said. "I tried to hug him once. It was after the war. I wish I could talk to him more. He hates me, though. I really have no idea why. I don't hate _him_."

"He has his reasons, but they aren't your fault. You didn't know" I said.

"Didn't know? Didn't know about _what_?" She asked.

"It isn't important" I said.

"You've been talking about Nico a lot lately. And just after you broke up with Piper..." Annabeth said, and her eyebrows raised. Than she grinned. "You know Jason, none of us will judge you. It is completely normal to have a crush on the opposite sex. Don't worry, Jason. Everyone here loves you."

"No" I said, with force.

"Okay, you don't _need_ to say it, but don't test a daughter of Athena. I can see threw this little act" She said. I sighed.

"Okay, I may have a very tiny crush on Nico, and I mean, it is _small_, but it doesn't matter, because he doesn't care about me like that and I will never see him after this. So it is better if you don't tell anyone about anything, alright, Annie?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" Annabeth said, with a nod. "But don't call me Annie. It is annoying."

"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. So...are you bi or what?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know" I said. Because I didn't. I had no clue if I was bi or gay or straight. Though I was most likely bi. Annabeth nodded.

"I've been questioning the same thing" Annabeth says. "Not Nico, of course. I mean my sexuality, because I've been attracted to..."

"ANNIE!" Annabeth and I turned to see Percy running straight at us, with a huge smile on his face. He had just gotten back from a little trip that had lasted an hour longer than we thought it would. He was breathing heavily, but he looked just so excited to see Annabeth. Annabeth grinned at him, and stood up, and he screamed the word 'Annie' again, which I know bothers her. But Annabeth didn't mind when it was Percy saying it. They really were in love. They still are.

I turned to see Nico, who had just stepped onto the deck. He had a look of complete despair on his face, as he watched Percy pick Annabeth up, and twirl her around, as she grinned and giggled. Nico took a step backward, but this time, I didn't run after him. He needed time, and so did I. He was so lonely, and I hated seeing him lonely. It made me upset, and when I'm upset, I really am upset. The rest of the crew were about to say goodbye, and I needed to be strong. For Hazel, for Annabeth, even for Piper. My girls. I hate that we're going our separate ways. I want to stay with everyone. The only one of my friends who is coming with me and I'm still on good terms with is Leo. Piper was still sad, and even more so when she was around me, and I hated seeing her like that. But sadly, I hated seeing Nico upset even more than Piper, and I've known Piper so much longer. She was the reason I even wanted to continue on the _Argo II_. She was everything to me, and now...Nico seems to have taken her place, but this time around, the person I care for most hates me and finds me so annoying and...I wish I hadn't gotten into this whole mess. If I weren't the Son of Jupiter, none of this would have happened. I'd still be at Camp Jupiter. Heck, I'd still be with Thalia and Mum. Mum wouldn't have gone crazy, Thalia wouldn't have ran away, and I'd still be happy. But I am a Son of Jupiter, and that brings consequences, which totally isn't fair.

I stood up, and walked off the deck and into my cabin. I shut the door, and I shut off the sound of Annabeth's sweet laughter, the only thing I was happy about. Annabeth was awesome, and a good friend when I had none. I hope she'll be alright at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth seems more fragile after leaving Tartarus. I don't know how she's still okay. She is very strong, and it is quite scary how she gets us threw all these hard times, when she is still going threw a lot of her own.

A knock on the door woke me up from my hazy daze, in between thinking and sleeping. I pulled up my sore and tired body from my soft bed and opened the door to golden eyes and cinnamon hair.

"Jason, you're going to let him get away!" Hazel cried.

"Who?" I asked, tiredly.

"Nico, of course!" Hazel said. "Come on, man! Just...do something to stop him!"

"Like what? What can stop him from running away?" I asked. "Hazel, he's leaving in like...two days."

"No Jason, he's going _now_" Hazel said, with force. "I can't talk him out of it, but maybe you could!"

"Hazel, it isn't like he likes me back" I said, about to shut the door.

"Just try" Hazel said. I sighed, my head drooping.

"Alright, fine!" I said. I shoved past Hazel's smaller figure and down the hall, into her and Nico's shared room. He was just stepping into the shadows.

"STOP!" I yelled. Nico's head turned fast, his eyes full of pain. Nico didn't say a word. His eyes said it all. He was still so scared of his feelings that he was going to leave. He never wanted to see Percy again. But he must not have realized that this also meant he was never going to see Hazel or me again. I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew Hazel was only a few feet away, behind the door most likely. I shut the door, and moved closer to Nico.

"Please Nico, don't leave. You're...you're my best friend. I really care about you, and I know it's hard for you, because it's Percy, but it will...just, don't leave, Nico" I said. Tears were falling from my eyes, and I turned my head. Don't let Nico see your tears.

"Jason, dude, I was just getting some groceries, and maybe going out for the night" Nico said.

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled.

"Okay, look, you don't get it. I have worked harder than anyone, and yet, those two are just sitting there, giggling and dancing while I have to sit threw everything! You and Hazel are great, but you don't understand!" Nico said.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that? I have to watch the person I'm in love with be in love with someone else! H-h-she...she is already so scared right now to do anything, because they're afraid of the things they have seen, and the people they've lost! I know exactly how you feel!" I yelled.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Nico asked. "It only makes sense if it's Hazel or Annabeth. And I know you don't like Hazel, unless you do and you're just really good at hiding it."

I don't say anything, because I'm to shocked. How could I have said that? It wasn't good. Not good at all. I may have just blown my cover, and Nico may know I like him now. I have to have a story though. Who should I say I like? Hazel or Annabeth? Hmm...tough one. I'll have to flip a coin. Heads for Annabeth, tails for Hazel. Which one?

End of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. Not my best chapter, but here it is! But guys, heads for tails? Everyone who's reading this, please flip a coin, and tell me threw PM which side you got. Heads for Annabeth, tails for Hazel, either one of them could be fun! Also, next chapter will be very interesting...votes are on until the end of November.**

**Coffee.**


End file.
